Jin Ke
Biography Early Life Jin Ke is born 489 ABY on Furya, to a mother (Lu Ke) and father (Jon Ke) who owned a bar named Alpha. 3 years passed and the Necromonger warriors mounted an attack on Furya, killing all the young males they could find. The week before the genocide a Jedi on his way back home from a hunt had to stop for some repairs to his ship and dock on Furya, for it was the only planet close by. As his ship was being repaired the Force seemed to guild him to the Alpha bar he went in and sat at the bar, and order a drink as a new face to the area the barkeep kept asking the jedi question which ended up with him telling the hole bar the many adventures of his life as a Jedi Knight. As the day came to a close, the two men where all that was left in the bar talking away telling their stories, when the barkeep’s wife walks is calling his name out Jon holding the hand of their 3 year old boy witch the Jedi felt a amasses presser of the Force coming from him. His father introduced them as his wife Lu Ke and his son Jin Ke. The Jedi told the boy’s father what he felt from the young boy and asked if could give him some test and if he passed with their permission he like to take him and train him as a Jedi. Jin Ke passed all the tests and his parents gave him over to the Jedi, before they left he gave them his name Jedi Knight Qin Shi. For 7 years Jin Ke studied at the Jedi Temple until he was allowed to become Qin Shi’s Padawan Black OPS 'After four years under His Master Qin Shi they are sent to the planet Rishi, to hunt down a pack of Sith taking base on the dark side of the planet. When on the mission Jin Ke and Qin Shi are ambushed and end up in some underground catacombs, a Sith follows them a resumes the attack Jin Ke’s head hits the wall hard and is knocked out the Sith goes for a killing blow only to have Qin Shi to jump in front and take it as he Puts his saber’s blade though the Sith’s head. As Jin Ke slept a voice rang in his head which was so familiar to him it sounded like his mother’s as a bright light filled him the voice told him “You are one of the last of us, remember your upbring remember what you are. I now give you a last gift” Jin Ke then wakes up to find his head is healed and that he can now see in the dark catacombs with no trouble. Filled with fury over his master’s dead body he picks up a shard of metal and finds his way into the Sith’s base, killing everything in his way. As Jin went though the base a load explosion rock the base, when he found the source he also found the team of Black OPS that where shadowing them. Fill with rage that they didn’t come out to help them when they needed it Jin flies out at the Jedi only to be knocked out with one hit by their field leader Ebon Wing. Seeing what the boy could do with just a piece of metal and with his master now dead, Ebon takes the young Jedi as a padawan and brings him into the Black OPS. ' Personality and traits Powers and abilities See also 'Equipment ' 'Story Summaries '